Reading The Serpent Sorcerer
by Chaks
Summary: While using Kamui, Kabuto suddenly appears in a strange room with what appears to b an alternate version of him along with 2 others. Without anything else to do, Kabuto decides to read a book that was on the table. And why does the title "the Serpents Sorcerer" ring a bell?
1. Chapter 1

I_ don't own anything. "The Serpent sorcerer" belongs to Rage Addiction_

**Key**

**"**hello"=talking

"HELLO"=screaming

"**hello"=**book

"**HELLO"=**screaming book

"**_HELLO"_**=book just

**Chapter 1**

Kabuto had no idea what was happening. one moment he had been travelling to his Kamui dimension, when suddenly there was a bright flash of golden light and he appeared in this strange room.

He turned around, only to find himself staring at what looked to be older versions of Derik's friends beside a scrawny black haired, green eyed boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Uhh… Who are you?" Kabul asked with an uncaring voice.

"My name is Harry Potter and this are Ron Weasley and hermione Granger. Who are you?" the scrawny boy, Harry, said suspiciously.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, formerly Harry Potter. Since you are obviously Harry Potter too, my best guess would be that i'm you from an alternate dimension. Where are we?" Kabuto responded drily. he had asked this, due to the fact that he had never seen this place before.

"I don't know, we appeared here in a flash of light seconds before you did" said Hermione, still not quite believing Kabuto's claim of being an alternate version of Harry.

but before any more could be said, they were blinded by a flash of light and, when they could see, they found a reclinable chair and a 3 person sofa surrounding a table on which laid a book. Before the Golden Trio could react, Kabuto calmly walked up to the table, grabbed the book and sat in the chair.

"Are you going to sit, or are you going to stand there? it's obvious whoever brought us here is strong and they want us to read this" he held the book up " and i really don't want to take my chances against someone i don't know anything about and was able to capture me" Kabuto said.

And so, the members f the Golden Trio scrambled to the sofa and sat down.

"Ok, I'll go first" kabuki said, and, without waiting for an answer, started reading.

**"The Serpent Sorcerer: Prologue…"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Harry looked up at the dark ceiling and sighed with a melancholic look on his face. '****_I have nothing, I am no one...I'm shadowed by my brother's fame and hated by me parent's...If I had power I could do anything_****' He thought with a scowl."**

"Wow, that's kind of… dark" Hermione said, a little creeped out, but grateful her Harry wasn't like that.

**"'****_When I was two years old, My 'Family' went into hiding. Mostly because they were under constant attack by a terrorist group known as the Death Eaters. Which were led by the self-titled Dark Lord Voldemort, and because he was after My 'Family' or more importantly after Derik their favourite son, they didn't really care if he was after me._****' The boy recited in his mind."**

"I have a brother?" Harry asked in surprise looking at Kabuto's emotionless face. Kabuto merely hummed in agreement before returning his attention to the book.

**"****_'I love how they planned on having Derik, but they didn't plan on having me. In the beginning of their little war they got all hot and bothered and created me in the process. During their war I was born, I was a liability to them causing some of their friends to die. And they resented me for it. But when my brother was born there resentment shifted into disgust. They believed I was a bad omen, that I was the cause of all there problems. They were idiots._****' Harry thought with some amusement." **

Harry frowned at the insult towards the parents he had always wanted to meet.

**"****_Anyway, when Serverus Snape overheard a prophecy predicting a child being born on the seventh month and having the power to kill the Dark Lord, Serverus quickly went to his master to inform him of the prophecy. With my brother and the Longbottom's son being born on the seventh month Voldemort quickly assumed it was the Potters and Lomgbottom's._****' The boy mused with a annoyance."**

"How come I didn't know any of this?" harry asked in annoyance. Kabul didn't even bat an eyelash while Ron and Hermione shared Harry's annoyance at their friend being kept from knowing such an important fact about his family.

**"'****_But he was wrong, when he attacked My 'Parents' home he quickly defeated them, why he didn't kill them no one knows, maybe to have them live without their children and live a long agony filled life...that's what I'd do anyway._****' Harry thought."**

Hermione gasped in horror at the cruel actions Voldemort tried to commit while Ron and harry scowled in anger. Kabul merely looked on apathetically and kept reading.

**"'****_Voldemort came into our room, this person, and I'm using that term loosely. When he came into our room he laughed and started to rant on how a child was supposed to kill him, and that he was immortal the usual cliché crap.'_**** The wizard thought with a scoff"**

Kabuto, in a rare display of emotion that froze harry, Ron and Hermione, stopping whatever comment they were about to make, snorted in amusement at this, since he had the same opinion.

**"****_But when he sent a killing Curse my direction I deflected it. I don't know how and I don't really care how. But whatever I did turned my hair White and my eyes grew darker, I also felt an extra weight in my psyche. I noticed my baby brother had I lightning shaped scar on his head. That's how far I got unit an Old man with a fashion statement came in. He glanced at me and then to Derik he noticed the lightning bolt scare, and looked like he won the lottery. What a dumbass.' _****Harry mused. **

Harry, Ron and Hermione snorted at hearing Voldemort being called a dumbass, before turning to look at Kabuto, who let the part of his Nox cloak that covered his face fall, and noticed that he indeed had white hair and a darker shade of yes than Harry. Kabul, impatiently, started reading again before the three could ask the questions he could practically see in their eyes.

**"'****_Years later my parent's disgust turned into hate. They hated me, my hair and my eyes...I didn't look like their offspring and I was proud of that. When I turned seven I confronted the presence in my mind and found a weird looking baby creature. I used my mind to absorb it. I learned a lot of things to say the least and I understood everything that went wrong in my life._****' Harry thought with a sigh. **

The Golden Trio gasped in horror at hearing that kabuki had a piece of Voldemort in his head, before Harry turned green at the realisation that he might also have a piece of Voldemort in him. Kabuto, again, ignored the three 'idiots', as he dubbed them in his mind, and kept reading.

**"****_'I kept my assimilation with Voldemort a secret, and the truth that he is still alive hidden. When Dumbledore announced that Derik was the Boy-Who-Lived all the 'good' wizards were happy, But the Death Eaters knew the truth about who really defeated Voldemort.'_** **The boy mused."**

Harry suddenly felt grateful that his life had turned out like it had. He couldn't imagine even going through the emotional trauma having his parents actually HATE him could cause. The Dursleys were more than enough. Kabuto, as if sensing Harry's line of thought, snorted in amusement before continuing where he had left off.

**_With Derik turning 5 and being as arrogant as possible just like his parents, I was getting really annoyed with him and my annoyance was noticed by Dumbledore he assumed that I was jealous of Derik's fame. Dumbledore suggested to My 'Parents' that I should be sent away so I don't resent my brother. Which I already did, my 'Parents' jumped at the opportunity to get rid of there so called pain.' _****Harry went over in his head. '****_Now eight years old I was sent to my 'relative's' house. Where my aunt and uncle lived, They hated me, my magic, my lineage, and my so called freakish hair. And I Hated them back, I didn't hide it I told it to their face hell I even threatened them. But with no wand to perform magic I really couldn't defend myself.' _****The bot thought with a sigh. **

"That's horrible!" hermione cried. She had always had a soft spot for abused children, and to hear that her best friend could have gone through this…

**With one last sigh Harry let his mind go into unconsciousness. -Next day- **

**_'I did the routine Dursley's chores and they don't bitch at me constantly.' _****Harry mused cynically. After he was done there chores, He quickly showered, then clothed himself in what could pass as rags before he went to school. **

**'****_I could probably pass for a prodigy if anyone cared about my intelligence but with my White hair and raggy clothing everyone thinks I'm a delinquent. It also doesn't help that my 'relatives' spread those types of rumor, and while I'm at school no one really tries to interact with me. But I like it that way.' _****Harry thought. **

"Blimey mate, I didn't know you went through all that" Ron said, surprised and sad that his best friend had gone through such a terrible childhood.

Harry smiled a little at his friend before turning to Kabuto, who, in turn, ignored him and kept reading.

**When school was out Harry left casually, well as casually as he could with the feeling that something of impending doom. Causing him to quicken his pace. **

Harry, Ron and Hermione leaned forward so much they almost fell of the sofa.

Kabuto, in a rare display of emotions, smirked at them in amusement before turning his attention to the book in his hands.

**When Harry arrived at the house he noticed the car parked in the drive way. ****_'So that means my 'Family's' home." _****Harry deduced. **

**Harry opened the door to find his 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' glaring at him****_. 'Oh how I want to stab their eyes out._****' **

the Trio shuddered a little at the morbid thought. T_hat's not something an 8 year old boy should be thinking._

**"Get in here you freak" Harry's uncle demanded. '****_I do have a name you ass, but I guess you don't have enough brain cells to remember it'  
_****The wizard thought cynically. **

Harry snickered a little at the jab at his 'uncle' before quieting down when he noticed Kabuto staring at him impatiently.

"Are you done?"

Harry nodded his head.

**"Yes uncle, but I'd appreciate it if you'd not use that word" Harry asked politely but the face he made suggested anything but. He tilted my head to the side and gave an almost face splitting insane smile to threaten them with. '****_Look how pale they are. Wait a minute weren't there two of them' _****were the boy's thought just before getting hit. **

Harry, ron and Hermione gasped in shock and horror.

Kabuto's grip on the book tightened so little they didn't notice.

**Everything flashed black and white. Harry held his head in pain as he looked to his side to see his aunt holding something. Harry was hit twice more before everything started to get blurry. '****_NOO! I will not allow my existence to end...I don't want to die, I have my dreams to fulfill...Power to achieve...I WILL NOT DIE._****' Harry Yelled internally and his Magic reacted and he felt his entire being be pulled through a tube, and then everything went black.**

The trio sighed in relief that kabuki was okay.

Kabuto's grip relaxed.

**-Naruto universe- **

"Naruto universe?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders. They didn't know what the book was talking about. All three of them turned to Kabuto to question him.

Kabuto ignored them and continued reading before they could ask.

**A boy opened his eyes to see everything blurry ****_'Why is everything blurry? Where am I? Who am I_****?' Were the questions of a child, with ash-white hair with blood matted in it and some blood was running down the side of his face. He sat leaning against tree and rested while trying to remember, all he could hear was the sound of himself breathing heavily. **

Hermione gasped in horror.

"Wow, not even I am that unlucky" Harry murmured in amazement.

**-Minutes later- **

**With his eyes still closed as the searing pain became unbearable he heard something, people approaching, ****_'what should I do? I'll just wait for now_****.' The boy thought, as he gritted his teeth in pain. It wasn't like he could do anything at the moment. He felt someone kneel in front of him. But he still couldn't open his eyes through all the pain. **

Harry smiled in sympathy. He had felt like that before, at least twice a year, so he knew what being feeling sore and pained felt like.

**"I bet He's From that city...Where that recent battle was?" the boy heard from ahead of him. ****_'There was a battle? Was I injured in it_****?' he questioned internally. "What'll we do sis; He's bleeding from the head. He's gonna die soon" he heard someone say. "Are you going to take him?" **

**"Urushi...His injuries are less severe than yours where" The boy heard a female voice this time. ****_'The pain it's going away, what's happening_****?' The boy asked himself. **

**He opened his eyes to see a woman with light brown hair and light skin and glasses. While wearing some sort of outfit the looked familiar, but he just couldn't place it. "Don't worry. I may not look it, but I know some medical Ninjutsu" The woman said with a smile, as she raised her hand.**

**"**Medical ninjutsu?" Hermione asked. she didn't know what it was. This wasn't mentioned in any of the books at the library!

** But what surprised the boy was that it was glowing green. '****_her hands are glowing a soft green and is making my head feel so much better, is this what she means by medical Ninjutsu?' _****The boy thought to himself. **

"Oh, so thats what this 'medical ninjutsu' is."

**"Where are you parents?" she asked causing the by to tilted his head downwards. ****_'I can't remember them but why do I feel hurt when I think of them; are they dead, did they leave me?' _****The boy questioned myself. **

Ron and Hermione felt pity for the boy.

Harry felt angry that his counterpart had suffered through all this.

Kabuto, having learned how to control his emotions years before, didn't show any expression on his face.

**"What's your name?" She asked another question. he look further down then to the side. '****_What is my name, do I have one, who am I?' _****The boy thought. **

The Trio felt sad for the boy that had suffered so much.

Kabuto scoffed at them. "You do know that I don't really care that much about my past name, right? there's a reason I still go by Kabuto."

The Trio nodded sheepishly. They hadn't thought about that.

**"Man, Don't you understand anything?!"Asked some weird looking kid. **

**"Urushi, lend him your shoulder" instructed the woman, before the newly named Urushi walked up to the boy. **

**"You're lucky, kid! Come on Grab my shoulder!" Urushi said, as he help the boy up.**

"How rude"

** Before they were walked to the a building that the boy later discovered was an orphanage. **

**A few minutes after getting situated in the orphanage. Non? sat in front of the young boy, as she finished applying the bandages to his head. The boy himself was lost in thought on who he was and how he had nothing, not even a name. **

And cue sad smile from the Trio

**"Your wound seems to be healing nicely." Non? assessed. He again looked down in sadness. **

**Urushi walked up while holding some sort of helmet "Hey, at least say "thank you"! Don't you have any manners?! Hey we don't want anything to happen to you again, so put this on" he said while slamming the helmet on the Boy's head.**

"Now that's mean. Slamming a helmet on his already injured head could cause more damage to his wounds!" hermione exclaimed, shocked at how rude this boy was being.

Kabuto nodded his head. Being a medic himself, he knew that that could have caused him brain damage or at least reopened his wounds. _Stupid brat._

**"ow.." The boy managed to sound out, as the helmet only hurt his head further. **

**"You don't have manners. You don't have parents...you don't even know your name, that's a first for me!" Urushi exclaimed. Causing the boy to look away in shame. **

Harry's fists clenched in anger at Urushi's reminder. Ron and hermione, meanwhile, thought of ways to get to this 'narutoverse' and strangle the whelp for saying those terrible things to Harry.

**The boy felt Non?'s hand touch his cheek. "You'll be living here with us now. In other words, I am your mother, starting now. You can always ask me for whatever you need." she told the ash- haired boy, with a genuine smile that he actually believed. **

The Trio smiled sadly at this.

Kabuto, surprising the trio, smiled too, though his smile held some grief in it, which confused the others..

**The boy felt a hand on my head. "It's inconvenient that he doesn't have a name" He heard Urushi comment. **

**"You're right...what would be a good name?" She look like thinking intently, she must really want to name Him. "How about 'Kabuto' like the helmet." Non? said pointing the Helmet Kabuto wore. **

The trio snickered at this, before being silenced by a glare from Kabuto.

**Kabuto heard murmurs from around the orphanage complaining about it. Saying it was too quick to come up with. "It's best not to over think things." Non? said with a smile. The boy didn't mind it, while the other kids complained. Kabuto actually smile at his name. '****_My name is Kabuto...I like it.'  
_****The ash-haired boy thought. **

"Well, that's the first chapter" Kabuto said. "Who's ne-?"

Kabuto didn't have a chance to finish before Hermione grabbed the book, but before she could start reading, there was a flash of light.

"Where the fuck am I, shitheads?" a familiar rude voice was heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, Hidane" Kabuto said drily.

"Jashin-sama!" Tayuya exclaimed, before running up to him and getting on her knees, murmuring her apologies for not finding him sooner.

"What are you doing here?' Kabuto asked, confused about why she was here.

"I don't know, Jashin-sama. You disappeared! we've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Uhh… Who are you?" asked Hermione, with Harry and Ron nodding heir heads in support. They too were wondering, and a little scared, where the strange girl carrying a scythe, with what looked to be still fresh blood, had come from.

Kabuto face-palmed. he had forgotten they were there.

"Don't worry, Jashin-sama, i'll kill those heathens for you. Their blood will be a great sacrifice for you!" Hidane yelled, a little madness audible in her voice.

Kabuto sighed in exasperation. He really didn't have time to deal with this. He was too old for this shit.

"What does that bloody crazy lady mean about sacrificing us?" asked a really scared Harry.

"*Sigh, I, apparently, am the reincarnation of her god, Jashin the God of Blood, evil, etc. so, she has a habit of killing people as a way to please me. I tend to keep her under control, unless her victims annoy me too much" Kabuto said. The Golden Trio searched his face for any sign of this being a joke.

They found none.

"Look, the book explains everything so lets just keep reading"

At the Trio's questioning looks, Kabuto sighed in annoyance before continuing.

"The book is about my life, remember idiots? Since I already went through this, the book will most likely explain all about Jashin and Jashinists" Kabuto said, exasperated at the stupidity of the Trio in front of him.

Hidane could be heard snickering in the background.

After explaining what was going on to Hidane, Hermione grabbed the book and started reading.

**"Chapter 2: Kabuto's Life Part 1…"**


End file.
